Canis (Earth-982)
. Canis had a dream to unite all the crime families into a single organization that he alone will control. He intended to destroy the Kingpin empire and establish his own. He already had a number of men and women under his control and had taken Funny Face into his employment. He felt that the only thing standing in his way of complete control besides the Kingpin was Spider-Girl and the "new" Spider-Man. He vowed to aid Funny Face in killing Spider-Girl, but because of her involvement in Crazy Eight's death he and his mother started killing and beating his own men. Canis had no choice but to call a truce with the Kingpin which ended the gang war between the two. While Canis continued to build his power base, he still intended to finish off Spider-Girl and claim full power over the New York Underworld. Some time later he was the target of a bomb by the Black Tarantula and Mister Nobody, Canis ended up in hiding after the bombing but it was later revealed that Canis was really behind his attack as well as others, including the death of the Kingpin and that he intended the Black Tarantula to take the fall to prevent him becoming the new Kingpin of crime instead of Canis. Spider-Girl uncovered the scheme, but so did the Tarantula who ended up almost killing Canis until Spider-Girl convinced him not to. He claimed he had still got what he wanted and that like the Kingpin before him he would continue to rule his criminal empire from behind bars. Canis had since been taken to prison and as he had previously claimed was attempting to run his empire from behind bars as the previous Kingpin had but instead wound up dodging assassination attempts instead . That quickly changed when Lady Octopus broke Canis from a prison transport van on his way to the courthouse after they forged a deal to take over the criminal underworld together . After Canis attempted to get his people in order it was then revealed to all have been a ploy by the Black Tarantula who had Lady Octopus set up Canis for the fall, she convinced him to reveal the names of those he employed after having some of his lieutenants beaten and then left him to be killed by criminals while his lieutenants where meeting with the Black Tarantula to hear his offer to join him . Canis was saved by Spider Girl, he intended to repay his enemies for their betrayal until Spider-Girl sent the New Warriors to capture him and return him to prison. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Canis had an odd relationship with his animals, he was shown to have a great deal of compassion for his wolves and even referred to them as his pack and mourned when they were killed (despite later being revealed to have been behind it), but also had no problem with killing one of them mercilessly with his bare hands months before when it proved dangerous | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fur